


Caught in the Spotlight

by caitwritesstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Day 2, M/M, Victuuri Week 2018, famous!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff
Summary: Yuuri just your typical thirsty gay without a boyfriend to help quench said thirst. Phichit, just trying to help a bro out, set's Yuuri up with a Grindr account where he meets the mysterious V. Victor is just your average LA superstar that is exhausted with their high profile life and is looking for a bit of romance to spice up his life. Trouble is, Yuuri, much to Phichit's chagrin, is completely oblivious to anything involving pop culture leading to him having absolutely no idea what he is in for by going out on a date with THE Victor Nikiforov.





	Caught in the Spotlight

“Ugh I need a boyfriend.” Yuuri groaned collapsing on the couch in his tattered and worn sweatpants with a pint of mint chip ice cream in hand. 

“That’s too much upkeep. What you  _ need _ is to get laid.” Phichit corrected. Yuuri grumbled and shoved a large spoon of horrifically green ice cream into his mouth. 

“That requires that I have available options.” Yuuri sulked.

“Dude that’s what Grindr’s for.” Phichit said.

“What?” Yuuri blinked. 

“Wait. You  _ do _ have a Grindr account don’t you?” Phichit asked, borderline scandalized. When Yuuri didn’t answer Phichit gasped and held his hand over his shocked heart. “My poor gay son, let me show you the way of our people.”

“You do realize that I’m older than you right?” Yuuri reminded Phichit bitterly. Phichit snatched Yuuri’s phone from his hand and scurried to the other end of the couch to begin his work. “Hey! Give that back!”

“Shut up. We’re making you an account and you’re going to get laid.” Phichit said, pressing the phone’s screen to start the download of the app. Yuuri scooched closer to Phichit to overlook his roommate’s work. Yuuri tried to snatch his phone back when Phichit started filling out his profile with truly lewd answers wherever possible. 

“Don’t put that!” Yuuri exclaimed. “In what world would I ever say that?” Yuuri exclaimed, still trying to take his phone back. Phichit angled himself away to maintain control of the phone. 

“We’re trying to get you dicked. We’re not exactly looking for rainbows, sunsets, and happily ever after here.” Phichit pointed out pushing Yuuri away. 

“No but it would be a nice benefit though.” Yuuri argued. 

“Dick first, romance later. Let’s keep our priorities straight.” Phichit encouraged firmly. 

“There’s nothing straight about what we’re doing here.” Yuuri pointed out.

“Top or bottom?” Phichit asked, typing away at Yuuri’s phone. 

“Is that seriously one of the questions?” Yuuri asked trying to catch a glance at the screen. 

“Just answer the question.” Phichit commanded. Yuuri sighed in defeat. 

“I switch.” He answered dutifully. 

“Good man.” Phichit nodded appreciatively. “Oh look! You’ve already got a match! Oh! He’s typing! Oh.” Phichit deflated. 

“What is it?” Yuuri worried. Phichit shook his head and pursed his lips. 

“Nothing. He just sent a dick pic but it’s fine they can’t all be prince charming.” Phichit said positively. 

“Phichit look, I really appreciate you trying to help but I would really rather to his my way. We tried it your way and I would just really feel a lot more comfortable if I met someone on my own.” Yuuri explained. He held his hand out for his phone and Phichit handed it over without much of a fight. 

“Have fun. I’m going to go make my babies some treats.” Phichit said before getting up and heading to their kitchen to make his hamsters some hamster friendly treats that he had found online a few months ago.. 

Yuuri scrolled through the profile Phichit had made for him. He had to shake his head at some of the provocative things Phichit had written posing as him. The photo that Phichit had set as his profile picture was one of him sleeping with his firm butt peeking out from under the covers. Yuuri made a mental note to himself to murder Phichit later, learn necromancy, raise his roommate from the dead and murder him again. 

Yuuri’s phone pinged with another dick pic hitting his inbox. The stream of genitals continued for the next few minutes until Yuuri got around to changing his profile to something that better reflected himself and not the thirsty gay monstrosity that Phichit’s profile had created. 

“Phichit! There are more gay dicks on my phone than I could ever want to deal with!” Yuuri shouted after about the tenth dick. 

“You’re welcome!” Phichit called back. Yuuri shook his head and changed his profile picture to one that was more clothed that showed him holding his toy poodle, Vicchan, who currently lay safe and sound snoozing in his lap. With his profile now cleaned up, he sat back on the couch and continued eating his tub of ice cream. 

Yuuri’s phone pinged again, alerting Yuuri that he had a new message. He disinterestedly opened the message expecting another dick to assault him but was pleasantly surprised to find it was a perfectly normal message. 

V.:  _ Your dog is so cute!  _ ♡＾▽＾♡  _ It’s a poodle right? _

Yuuri blinked in surprise but ultimately decided to respond. 

Yuuri:  _ Yeah, he’s a toy poodle! Do you have a dog? _

V.:  _ I have a standard poodle! _

V.:  _ [Shared photo] _

V.:  _ Isn’t she the most precious thing? _

Yuuri gasped out loud when a picture of a beautiful brown standard poodle and it’s equally exquisite owner loaded on the screen. A stunning silver haired man who couldn’t be more than thirty and could easily model for a living smiled up at the screen while cuddling a fluffy poodle to his chest. Yuuri didn’t think he really had a type but god damn it this man could very well be his entire sexuality.

Yuuri opened up V’s profile to see more pictures of this human embodiment of perfection smiling brilliantly up at him. In most of the pictures his eyes were obscured by a pair of stylish sunglasses but that only served to highlight his immaculate bone structure. 

Fuck. He needed to buy Phichit a gift basket.

Yuuri went back to their conversation and typed what he initially wanted to say and not the thirsty thoughts flowing through his mind that made him all too much like Phichit’s initial online incarnation  

Yuuri:  _ Your dog is so cute!!! (∩˃o˂∩)♡ _

V.: _ Ikr! Maybe you two could meet sometime. I’m free tonight? _

Yuuri: _ I am too. We should set up a playdate for our doggos sometime.  <3 _

V.: _ Want to talk about it over dinner tonight? _

V.: _ With me? _

“Phichit! I’m going out!” Yuuri called.  
  


**Somewhere across LA:**

“Oh Makka! Look at this man! He’s so beautiful and perfect and he has a poodle! A poodle!!!” Victor swooned hugging Makkachin to his chest. Makkachin thumped her tail against the couch at how excitedly her papa was talking to her. “We’re going out tonight and I just can’t wait! I haven’t been on a date in forever.” Victor sighed dreamily. 

Victor can’t remember the last time he went on a date, a real proper date where someone wasn’t just after him for his fame and money. It was hard finding a genuine person when Victor’s life is under such an intense microscope. 

“Victor,” Chris purred over the phone. “Please tell me you’re coming to the Oscars tonight. These losers are always so stuffy and boring without you to liven the party.”

Victor groaned and kicked himself for forgetting. In all the excitement of meeting Yuuri, sweet charming Yuuri, he’d completely forgotten that he was supposed to make an appearance at the Oscars tonight. “Is that tonight? I’m sorry Chris I but can’t make it.”

“Aren’t you nominated? What do you mean you can’t make it?” Chris asked.

“I have a date.” Victor admitted, a surge of giddy pride flowing through him. 

“Ooh a date? Do I know the lucky lad?” Chis teased. 

“I met him on Grindr.” Victor said. Chris remained tellingly silent. Chris was never silent. 

“Oh Vitya . . . Honey no. I can’t begin to explain how bad of an idea that is.” 

“What could possibly be wrong about it? I like him, he likes me. I’m not really seeing the problem here Chris.” Victor replied defensively.

“Oh  _ cherie _ , I think you seriously underestimate what’s going on here. Ok, say your date goes well and he genuinely likes you because you’re Victor and and THE Victor Nikiforov, how well do you really see this relationship going? What happens when he inevitably gets caught in the spotlight or god forbid begins to resent how little your jobs lets you two be a normal couple?” Chris reasoned. Victor frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Yes, these thoughts had occured Victor on multiple occasions since signing up for a Grindr account but for once he wanted go out on a normal date like a normal person. Victor was exhausted with his life and he just wanted to just once take a chance on someone and maybe, just maybe, end up happy. 

Was that really too much to ask?

“Look Chris, if it comes to that I’ll cross that road when I get to it. Just this once let me be selfish. I want to go out on a date, for once I want to just  _ live _ and fall in love and if Yuuri ends up breaking my heart then so be it. I want to do this Chris.” Victor argued. 

“I can’t stop you Victor, I just don’t want you to expect more out of a random online hookup than you should.” Chris warned. 

“I know what I’m doing. Besides, you you take great joy in saying I told you so.” Victor said, shifting his phone to be wedged between his chin and shoulder as he scanned through his closet for proper ‘normal’ date attire. He wanted to look his best for Yuuri. 

“I take no joy in your pain, Victor. I really do hope your date goes well, for what it’s worth. ” Chris sympathized. 

“Thank you.” 

“If you’re not too busy on your knees later, call me and tell me how it went.” Chris said. Victor let out a graceful snort and pulled out a form fitting v-neck from his hanger. 

“Will do.” Victor promised.

“Have fun sweetie. I’ll tell everyone at the Oscars that you were too busy getting some hot internet dick to bother showing up to accept your award.” Chris said. 

“Who said I was even going to win anyway?” Victor asked defensively, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans that he knew for a fact showed off all his best assets. Chris sighed on the other end of the phone. 

“Don’t even. You always win. You’re a fucking living legend at the age of twenty seven. I’m honestly surprised they haven’t given you a lifetime achievement award yet.”

“Whatever. I’ll talk to you later Chris.” Victor dismissed. 

“Ciao whore.” Chris sang before Victor got the chance to hang up on him. After he hang up Victor changed into the outfit that he had so carefully picked out. He looked at himself critically in the mirror, looking at himself from all angles. 

“What do you think Makka? Too bold?” Victor asked as if his dog had any sense of fashion. Makkachin panted happily up at Victor which he took as a sign that he didn’t look absolutely atrocious. 

Then again what would a dog know?

**A trendy hipster restaurant some hours later:**

‘ _ Ok Yuuri you can do this. People go on dates all the time. Yes this guy is beautiful and so completely out of your league and there’s a very good possibility you’re getting catfished right now but hey at least you can say you tried before you crawl back to your room in shame with only your right hand as company.’ _

Fuck even in his internal pep talk Yuuri couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

V had picked the restaurant that they were supposed to meet at and Yuuri had to at least give the guy props for his taste in food. Yuuri had looked up their menu online to find it relatively reasonably priced and judging by the absolutely sinful smells wafting out of the kitchen Yuuri could at least look forward to a good meal if V never ended up showing.

“Yuuri!” A statuesque platinum blonde haired man that Yuuri recognized from his Grindr photos waved at Yuuri from a table secluded in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Yuuri looked back behind him as if there might be another Yuuri in the vicinity. 

‘ _ Umfph. He’s even hotter in person.’ _

Yuuri waved shyly and made his way over to the table his date was sitting at. As Yuuri got closer he could begin to make out V’s finer features and each step that Yuuri took made V even more heartbreakingly beautiful than the last. 

“Hey,” V greeted warmly, standing up to engulf Yuuri in a secure hug. Yuuri stiffened at the contact because  _ holy fuck he’s actually real _ . “I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up.” 

“ _ Me _ ? Stand you up?” Yuuri asked incredulously. “Honestly I thought I was being catfished. . You’re so far out of my league. You belong in a nationally ranked league whereas I only play on Sundays with a club team that really only plays because there’s an excuse to go out drinking afterwards.” Yuuri ranted. Yuuri’s been known to have diarrhea of the mouth around cute guys but this was something else. This was going to be a relatively short date if he couldn’t regain control of his filter. 

V seemed delighted at Yuuri’s rambling and even laughed good naturedly. “Oh Yuuri, you’re so funny.” He laughed as if he didn’t believe what Yuuri said. “Sit down, let’s order some drinks.” V said holding out Yuuri’s chair away from the table for him to slid into. 

_ ‘Handsome, charming,  _ and _ a gentleman? Does this guy have any flaws?’  _ Yuuri wondered as he settled himself into the seat by taking off his jacket and adjusting his glasses on his nose, a nervous twitch he’s had since he got the damned things.  _ ‘Maybe he’s blind and that’s why he went out with me. Maybe he’s dying and was desperate to find someone easy to spend his last night with. Maybe he’s a conman and this date is the start of some elaborate scheme to steal all his, kidney and life savings and run off with his true lover. Well jokes on him, I have no money.’  _

“So I don’t think I ever caught your name. Unless V is what you go by . . . ?“ Yuuri prompted. He figured if he was about to get screwed over by this devilishly handsome man he might as well have a name to give to the police. 

“No it’s Victor, Victor Nikiforov. I prefer to have a degree of anonymity on sites like that. I’m sure you understand.” Victor explained as if Yuuri knew exactly what he was talking about. 

_ ‘Oh my god he’s a drug dealer. I knew he had to have some sort of fatal flaw. Shit is ‘toy poodle’ code for drugs?’  _ Yuuri wondered. His knee started bouncing under the table nervously.  _ ‘Ok Yuuri don’t just jump to wild conclusions like that. He could be closeted for all you know. He could be married . . . Oh god.”  _ Yuuri spied a glance at Victor hand and was only slightly relieved to see a lack of ring. Of course that didn’t mean anything.

“Is that a personal stance or for your job or something?” Yuuri inquired, trying (and failing) to play it cool.

“My job or something.” Victor answered teasingly. Yuuri’s mind bounced around to increasingly improbable scenarios until he decided that it would bother him all night if he didn’t ask. 

“What exactly is it that you do, if you don’t mind my asking?” Yuuri asked. 

“I’m an actor . . .” Victor said, giving Yuuri an indescribably strange look.  

“Oh. What kind of acting work do you do? Anything I’ve seen?” Yuuri asked curiously. He tried placing Victor’s face to the few American movies he had seen but was coming up blank. 

Victor chuckled as if Yuuri had just a hilarious joke. 

Yuuri didn’t laugh.

“Oh. You’re serious?” Victor blinked in surprise. Yuuri was beginning to suspect that pride was this man’s one imperfection. Everyone and their mother in LA was an actor. You couldn’t throw a rock in this town without hitting a starving starlet that was just waiting for their big break. “Oh . . . well . . . I realize this makes me sound like a jackass but I’m pretty famous. I’ve led in more blockbusters than I can count, I’m always hounded by paparazzi, and I’m one G short of an EGOT. You really don’t recognize me?” Victor asked, perplexed. 

Yuuri shook his head. 

“Wow.” Victor breathed leaning back in his chair in shock. “I mean wow in a good way of course don’t get me wrong!” Victor backtracked when he saw Yuuri’s offended expression. “It’s just . . . I don’t usually come across people who don’t know who I am. It’s refreshing quite honestly.  _ You’re _ refreshing, Yuuri.” Victor admitted. 

Yuuri’s voice got caught in his throat and he felt a wave of mortification wash over him. He wish he had known all of this before agreeing to go out on a date with Victor. Would that have changed how insanely attracted Yuuri is to him? No but Yuuri felt like an ass for being so ignorant. Phichit was the one who was into pop culture and celebrity gossip, Yuuri avoided it wherever he could. Yuuri was now thinking he should have payed more attention to those sorts of things.

“I’m actually supposed to be at the Oscars tonight but I’d much rather be here with you.” Victor continued to fill the silence. He placed his hand over Yuuri’s to still the trembling that Yuuri didn’t even realize was happening. Yuuri stared down at their joined hands and his heart started erratically beating against his chest. Yuuri hand felt like his hand was on fire and he could quickly feel his throat closing with an oncoming anxiety attack. He needed to get out of here before Victor saw him like this. 

“Excuse me for a moment. I need to use the bathroom.” Yuuri excused himself without waiting for an answer from Victor. He pushed himself up from his seat and in his haste he ran right into a passing waitress carrying a tray full of wine glasses the of course promptly spilled right into Victor’s lap. 

Yuuri called out a quick apology but still made his escape to the bathroom where he hastily went into the stall and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the toilet and hung his head between his knees while attempting to calm his erratic pounding heart. 

Yuuri grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Phichit with trembling hands. 

_ << Phichit I have a problem. _

_ >> What is it? Do you need me to murder a dude? I know a good place to bury a body. _

_ << This isn’t funny. I’m seriously freaking out. _

_ >> Do you need me to come get you? Are you safe? _

_ << I’m fine. I just found out my date is some famous movie star and I’m not handling it well. I accidentally spilled some wine on him and now I’m hiding in the bathroom. _

_ >> Who is he??? _

_ << Victor Nikiforov?  _

_ >> !!!!! OMG !!!!! THE Victor Nikiforov????  _

_ << He said he was ditching the Oscars to go out on this date with me. If I had known that when he asked me out I would have insisted we meet another time.  _

_ << Idk Phi he’s amazing and perfect and so out of my league and this just proves it.  _

_ >> Did you talk to him about this? Victor FUCKING Nikiforov aside, it sounds like he likes you. Maybe you should give him a shot before you jump to Yuuri Katsuki Self Sacrifice Mode and reject him just because you don’t think you’re worth it. _

“Yuuri? Are you in here?” Victor’s voice echoed into the bathroom. 

<< _ Gtg _

Despite what every instinct in Yuuri’s body was telling him, he opened the stall door and stepped out. Victor gave Yuuri a sympathetic look when he saw the state Yuuri had forced himself into. 

Victor pulled Yuuri into a hug and slowly rocked him back and forth comforting. As much as Yuuri was losing his cool, this seemed to calm him down, if only slightly. Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s chest and just enjoyed Victor’s warm comfort. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I should have been more upfront with you from the beginning.” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s hair as they slowly swayed to the lo-fi hip hop the restaurant was pumping through the speakers. “I know this is a lot to spring on one person and I completely understand if this is a dealbreaker for you and you want to end the date. I’ll buy dinner and I’ll get you a few desserts for all the trouble I’ve put you through” Victor promised. Yuuri shook his head numbly against Victor’s chest. 

“I like you. I  _ really _ like you and it terrifies me. I’m not quite sure how to process all of this. I’m just a journalist for fucks sake this isn’t exactly something I’ve been equipped to handle.” Yuuri explained. Victor hung his head into Yuuri’s neck, obscuring his face from Yuuri’s vision. 

“I’m really sorry Yuuri. For what it’s worth I really like you too.” Victor apologized. They stayed in each others arms for who knows how long. Time seemed to stand still in this hipster men’s room. 

“I don’t want this date to end.” Yuuri admitted. Victor lifted his head and looked at Yuuri, his cheeks red and his eyes shining from either tears or unbridled joy. 

“You don’t?” Victor asked. Yuuri shook his head affirmatively. “Thank you, Yuuri. I promise you won’t regret this.” Victor swore. “I’ll uh . . . leave you to gather yourself.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll be just outside.” Victor reassured. He squeezed Yuuri’s arm once before leaving to give Yuuri a moment alone. 

As soon as Victor was gone Yuuri leaned against the granite counter of the sink and stared at his reflection.

_ ‘Ok. so he’s famous. At least he’s not a murderer. I mean he has a job and people just so happen to really admire him for his job. There’s nothing really wrong with that is there?’ _ Yuuri reasoned with himself. ‘ _ Let’s say this date goes well then what? We go into a relationship? Stay casual? There’s the publicity to take into account too. If this goes beyond a handful of dates I’m no doubt going to have to get used to the idea of dealing with hungry photographers and over eager fans. Is that what I want?’  _ Yuuri asked himself.

Look at himself in the mirror he knew in his mind that dating a celebrity was the last thing he wanted but his heart was singing a different story. 

“You alright man?” A stranger asked as he came out of the stall to wash his hands. 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri nodded before storming out of the bathroom. As soon as Yuuri spotted Victor sitting at their table, he made a beeline in his date’s direction. 

Victor didn’t notice him coming at first as he was lowkey grooming himself with the front facing camera on his phone. Victor caught Yuuri coming towards him out of the corner of his eye and he smiled brilliantly when their eyes met. 

“ _ Victor, standby they’re announcing the nominees” _ A voice came from Victor’s phone but Yuuri ignored it. He was a man on a mission. 

“Hey, feeling better?” Victor asked, turning his attention away from his phone to Yuuri. When Yuuri got to the table he took Victor’s face in his hands, leaned down and pressed his lips to Victor’s. Victor melted into the kiss and for just a brief moment it was just the two of them in the world. 

“I want this. I want you.” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s lips. “I know I freaked out back there but I want to take a chance on this.”

“Good.” Victor smiled and dove back into Yuuri’s lips. 

“ _You won._ _You’re live in five, four, three, two, one.”_ The voice continued in a bored tone. The person on the phone remained unheard by the passionate couple. Victor’s pulled Yuuri down into his lap and angled their kiss so he could more easily tease Yuuri’s bottom lip with his tongue. 

Yuuri pulled away out of fear that they would be kicked out of the restaurant for indecency. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Victor was still holding his phone and on said phone was frantic producer waving to try and get Victor’s attention. 

Yuuri paled and dove into Victor’s lap to avoid the camera. “ _ Victor!”  _ Yuuri hissed at Victor when he just blinked in confusion at the sudden change in mood. He shook his head as if to shake away the confusion but a wave of realization hit him when it hit him that he was still on a call.   

“Oh hello everyone! Sorry I couldn’t be there tonight. You know how LA traffic is.” Victor joked, trying to pretend that everyone in the Dolby theatre and across America didn’t just see him make out with Yuuri on their first date. “First of all I’d like to thank the Academy for this award. It truly is an honor . . .” Yuuri turned bright red against Victor’s crotch. Yuuri wondered what else he could do to fuck up this date. He was already on a roll so why stop now. 

After Victor thanked everyone he was obligated to thank and he had gotten an all clear from the producer he hung up his phone and started laughing. Yuuri turned bright red in mortification, still firmly face down in Victor’s lap. Victor patted Yuuri’s head sympathetically.  

“Wow Yuuri! Usually a date waits until  _ after _ we’re done eating before trying to get into my pants!” Victor teased. Yuuri didn’t move but instead buried his face in Victor’s thigh to hide his increasingly flaming cheeks. 

“You could have warned me.” Yuuri accused. 

“It’s not my fault you jumped me before I could say anything” Victor teased, poking at Yuuri’s side. “What did you think I was doing when you came out of the bathroom?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t know checking your mascara or something.” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Why, is it bleeding?” Victor asked, his voice raising in panic. Yuuri sat up, pushed Victor’s fringe away from his eyes and looked closely into his eyes. 

“Nope you’re good.” Yuuri affirmed. Victor put a relieved hand over his heart.

“Thank god. I thought I just did that entire acceptance speech looking like a racoon.” Victor let out a relieved sigh. 

“God bless waterproof mascara.” Yuuri praised. 

“The only constant in this dark turbulent world.” Victor agreed with an appreciative nod. 

Silence fell between them and Yuuri looked up to meet Victor’s eyes. As soon as their eyes connected they both burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“This is crazy right?” Yuuri laughed gesturing between them just to make sure he wasn’t going insane. 

“Absolutely mad.” Victor agreed. “Can we get a do over on this first date? I feel like everything that could go wrong did.”

“Sorry this will forever be our first date.” Yuuri shook his head. “But you can make it up to me on our second date.” 

“Second date, huh?” Victor asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Yeah. My face is already going to be plastered all over those horrendous gossip shows for the next day or two. I think you could help me walk my dog for the trouble.” Yuuri offered. Victor smiled a bright smug smile. 

“Lucky for you I know the best trails that the tourists haven’t found yet.” Victor bragged, taking Yuuri’s hand in his. Yuuri curled his fingers around Victor’s and couldn’t help the overjoyed smile that wouldn’t leave his face. 

Dating a celebrity wasn’t the most ideal thing in the world but Yuuri was confident that he could make it work it it was for Victor. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
